Steppin' Back Flashback!
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: A collection of fluffy MaLoRa drabbles based off famous 80's movies and songs.  Multiple pairing possible, includes characters from all three manga seasons.  Spoilers may be included!  First chapter pairing is Mayura x Koutarou with the movie "Mannequin."


Title: Mythical Mannequin

Pairing: Mayura x Koutarou

Disclaimer: Neither "Matatntei Loki" or the movie "Mannequin" are mine. I own the fanfiction itself, and nothing more.

Pairing: T (implicit sex)

Author's Notes: Okay….let's be really honest with one another…was there ONE person who didn't think of "Mannequin" when they watched MaLoRa, episode 19? I'm convinced it inspired the entire, 30 minute fiasco…and I love it! XD

I've been dying to write something cracky for this series again, and this time, it has Mayura x Kou. So…who cares if critics hate this movie, I love it, so let's give it a go! Feel free to flame my writing, but don't flame the pairing or characters, as usual. E-N-J-O-Y!

**-START-**

_"Detective, tell me something interesting," Koutarou said as he walked into Loki's study early one morning and plopped himself down on a couch. He crossed one leg over his knee and removed his school blazer casually, hazel eyes staring at the boy in such a belittling manner that the insulted Fire God almost punched him in the face. Instead, Laufiyarson merely looked up from his book and lifted a brow in amusement. He calmly sat the novel down on the table and crossed his hands over the cover complacently, a smirk slowly spreading across his visage._

"_Hm? What gives you the authority to order me? What if I don't want to?"_

"_Well, maybe I'll send Mayura in here."_

"_Why is that so threatening?" he asked, opening his book again in disinterest. "I deal with her all the time…I'm used to it."  
>Loki turned another page in his novel, eyes scanning the pages diligently, clearly losing his ability to concentrate on the boring teen.<em>

"_Yes," he agreed with a nod, twirling his index finger over his head playfully. Loki watched him and knew, at that moment, the blonde student had an advantage over him, but what that advantage was, he had no clue. "But…she's recently discovered the series of novels by the famed Aleister Crowley, and is very excited to explain __**every single word **__to you. That is, after I told her how much of a fan you are of the British occultist and his opinions on creating the religion of Thelema..."_

_He didn't even have to finish his sentence before the trickster god's head slowly dropped between his shoulders and smashed on his desk with a dull, hollow bang. _

_Needless to say, the crafty high-school student had made a point, and the boy had no choice but to agree._

"_I'll tell you anything you want to know," Loki agreed, all color leaving his face. He stuffed his book inside a desk drawer before he could change his mind and meandered over to the coffee table. The trickster god sat down across from him and yelled to his son downstairs to begin brewing tea for them._

_After all, there was no telling how long this conversation could be. _

"_So, something interesting, you ask? Narrow that down for me," he commanded lightly, pulling some strands of red hair behind his ear. Kakinouchi leaned back in his seat, staring at the ceiling in thought for a couple minutes before shrugging and crossing his arms over his chest.  
>"I don't know," he said with a smile. "Tell me something about weird…something that happened to you when I wasn't there."<em>

"_Again, narrow it down," Loki teased, causing a small vein to pop from the teen's neck. He huffed in frustration and decided to choose the most boring topic in the world, hoping to drive the irritating little boy into a corner. Watching the emerald-eyed boy squirm was an event treasured by many, including Kakinouchi._

"_Alright, I just went to a wax museum with Mayura for a date…"_

"_You took a girl to a wax museum for a date? What are you, an idiot?"_

"_As much of one as you are, I suppose," he growled, hitting a visible nerve. Loki narrowed his gaze on the teen and reached out to grab his collar when his cheery son Yamino knocked on the study door and pushed a tea cart in the doorway._

"_Loki-sama, here's the tea you asked," he said happily, eagerly taking two teacups and pouring the couple each a serving. After an impressive balancing act where he miraculously held both cups and various trays of desserts upon the crook of his elbow, he sat everything down his ease and perfection. _

"_Ah, thank you Yamino-kun," he responded, seizing the cup politely and tipping his head to the loyal butler. "Kou and I are going to talk for a bit, so handle things around the house for me for the time being, okay?"_

_Although the master himself certainly didn't do any house work (hell, he barely solved enough cases to pay the necessary bills), Yamino took his leave silently, wheeling the ornate cart back into the hall and shut the door softly. Loki waved him off and held the cup to his face, the aroma consuming him for a few seconds before he actually tasted the liquid. Koutarou watched him swallow, wipe the corner of his mouth daintily with his thumb, and refocus on him._

"_So, why a wax museum?" he asked curiously seconds later, cocking his head like a beagle hearing the noise of distant game. _

"_I thought we dropped that!"_

"_No." _

_Koutarou clenched his teacup with such force he was afraid the china would crack. "I took here there because she wanted to go, for your information. She finds wax museums to be mysterious, like that one movie…"_

"'_The Mystery of The Wax Museum'…a 30s film that inspired the later moving 'House of Wax', staring Vincent Price in the 50s and then the terrible American remake in 2005. There is not one movie, but three, idiot."_

"_**Damned smartass**__…" he whispered, wishing Yamino wasn't in the mansion so he could beat up the little boy without any witnesses. Just when he thought his head may pop from built up rage, he remembered a more quirky movie. "Hey, do you remember the movie 'Mannequin'?"_

"_Hm? That was made in 1987…how could I remember that?" he asked, putting on a semi-convincing act. _

"_You knew those other three movies from much earlier, so I just assumed."_

_Loki sat his cup down on a matching saucer and folder his hands in his lap professionally. "Well, I do, actually. Critics hated it, but it was a commercial success and became what's commonly known as a 'cult film'."_

"_You like it?"_

"_A little, I must admit. It has charm, but it's hardly worth mentioning as a recommendation…" he said, taking another long, drawn out sip of Earl Gray. Koutarou rocked back and sighed at the little boy's less than exciting attitude. He was hoping to get a little reaction out of the boy to occupy his otherwise useless afternoon, but all that had been initiated by the two was a small case of childish name-calling. Still, staying inside Enjaku was better than venturing out to Daidouji's house to learn about whatever he'd convinced her to study._

What a boring day_, he thought to himself as he stared at the flowering trees outside the mansion's window. _Still, maybe there's hope…after all, this guy maybe a kid, but he's pretty intriguing for someone so young…

_Suddenly, Loki burst out laughing in the middle of Kou's thought process, almost surprising the teen enough to have him spill tea on his pant leg. He quickly steadied himself and stared icicles at the trickster. "What's so damn funny all of a sudden?"_

_The Fire God shook his head and wiped a tear form his bottom lashes. "N-No," he choked out, giggles still traveling up his throat. "It's nothing…I was just thinking about if you and Mayura were in that movie 'Mannequin', how odd it would be…"_

"…_What?" he asked, like he hadn't heard a word the trickster had said. "Excuse me…?"_

"_Here, let me spell it out for you," he said eagerly, leaning forward on his elbows, eyes sparkling with playful mischief. "So, the movie begins like this…"_

XOXOXOXOXO

"So boss, thanks for helping me cover the graveyard shift, man. I really owe you," a hazel-eyed teen said informally to the man beside him who, despite looking much more mature, was the same age as the other employee. "This place is just so big…I can't keep tabs on every floor. Besides, your family owns this clothing store, so you probably know this place like the back of your hand, right?"

Koutarou Kakinouchi, heir to the major chain of companies under the huge Kakinouchi Corporation, adjusted the stiff tie around his neck and pulled it loose from his suit, draping the fabric over a nearby clothing display. "It's really not that big a deal Mr…Mr…sorry, your name is…?" he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the other gentleman who, once over the shock of his bluntness, proudly answered Koutarou's question in a voice too high for someone his age, one that reflected too much boyish charm for Kakinouchi's taste.

"Just call me Narugami," the teen security guard said proudly as he slammed a fist against his chest. "It's a great name, huh?"

"Whatever."

The thunder god stood in shock again at his friend's cold behavior when he caught sight of said teen eyeing a new collection of mannequins shipped from Japan. One in particular had bright, bubblegum colored hair, and red eyes that shone like rubies. "Oh? Those? Yeah…the shops' getting so big that your dad actually ordered more mannequins to show off all the displays you have here. Crazy, huh?" he said nervously, laughing boisterously in an attempt to destroy the awkward chemistry between the mismatched duo. The blonde teen paid no attention to him and strutted over to the collection of dolls. He reached up and cautiously seized a lock of strawberry hair, fingering its soft strands thoughtfully.

"…this one really stands out, doesn't she?" he asked his brown-haired companion, not even bothering to turn his head and speak with him directly. As much as Thor was already fed up his the friendship he and his boss shared, he decided to reply anyway.

"Yeah, she does…" he noticed quickly. All the other mannequins were completely nude and had from blonde to black hair. Some were darker skinned and some were more pale, but the one before them was white as a pearl, something distinctly prided in Japanese women. Narugami noticed something else quirky about the mannequin and pointed out that she was actually wearing a white, lace slip, unlike the others. "And look, she's the only one that's not completely naked. Weird…I wonder why she's dressed and not the others?"

"Hm…"

Both boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in equal confusion. "Well, they'll all be dressed soon. That's one of our first jobs tonight, before the shop completely closes. We have to go in the back and dress them in the newest clothing samples." Koutarou gasped in shock and looked back at the sheer amount of dolls they had to clothe in such a short amount of time. There must have been at least forty of them, which met a minimum of twenty for each teen to dress. The outfits weren't just jeans and a tee-shirt either…each ensemble could have at least nine to ten different elements, not including wigs or other accessories.

Even with two people, the job was still a huge undertaking.

"You can't be serious. When I signed up for this job, I thought the most work I'd have to do was to stare at some security cameras. I can't be doing this kind of labor…" he said coolly as he threw his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck humbly. "Sorry, count me out."  
>Narugami shot him a glare and smirk, lifting the pink haired mannequin from the cart and pushing it into Koutarou's unready arms. He fumbled to keep the doll from calling over and breaking, and was ready to scold the thunder god. Before any words left his mouth, Narugami grabbed the cart's handle and pushed it through a door leading to the back rooms of the department store.<p>

"Fine, you're Highness. Change the clothes on your favorite one first."

"Wait a minute," he called, but the brown-haired deity was out of earshot. He scoffed and looked down at the girl, plastic body shimmering unnaturally from the buzzing fluorescent lights overhead. In fact, every part of her looked completely lifeless except her eyes.

There was something about the two, crimson orbs that made him stare into her gaze longer than what might be considered normal, touching her perfectly crafted face in perplexity. "…Why are you so different from all the others? There's got to be something special about you, right?"

Of course, she didn't reply, but what was he expecting? Did he think for a moment she could come alive spontaneously? Stuff like that only happened in childish fairy tales.

He shrugged and brushed off her unique appearance and threw her body over his shoulder, where he commenced to carry her to the costume department, where there was sure to be boxes of designer clothes he could dress the girl in. He slammed the door behind him and propped her up against a wall, searching through the hangers on the portable closet for anything that looked to be the doll's approximate size. "Let's see, she looks like a misses, size six…" he guessed, skipping to that section on the rack and thumbing through all possible options.

"Dresses, pants, blouses…should I bother with lingerie…this is harder than I thought," he said with a deep exhale.

After all, Koutarou was incredibly wealthy, and had impeccable taste in clothing. No mannequin in his family's store would be dressed any way less than perfection.

As the Kakinouchi looked through all his options, he failed to realize how late it had gotten. In fact, the shop was already closed and midnight was fast-approaching. When he finally found the perfect, yellow gown to put the doll in, he heard the city's giant clock tower begin to chime. He crooned his neck towards the corner of the ceiling, in the relative direction of the tower, and walked over to the doll and slowly pushed the flimsy, lace fabric off her shoulders. It fluttered to the ground in a subtle whisper, pooling around her ankles.

**Riiiiiiing.**

Koutarou squished his head between the doll's breasts to slip the dress under her pointed toes and pull it around her waist. "Well, she is light, so I suppose I don't mind."

**Riiiiiiiing.**

**Riiiiiiiing.**

**Riiiiiiiing.**

He finally managed to pull the fabric over her ass and fasten the material around her waist with a few buttons located towards the side-seam. He lifted the straps connected to the sweetheart-shaped bodice and positioned her arms over her head. He fastened the clips over her shoulder blades and smoothed out the crinkled mass with his palms. "Now for shoes and jewelry…"

**Riiiiiiiing.**

**Riiiiiiiing.**

Koutarou fumbled through drawers of tangled gold chains and charm bracelets, examining each with a careful eye for details. He finally decided on a pearl necklace and simple, gold earrings and yellow, patent heels. "I better hurry and finish…I still have to dress twenty more of these damned things, thanks to him," he sneered, referring to the ever-gluttonous Narugami. He cursed Thor's name a few more times, reaching up and placing the delicate stand of saltwater stones upon her clavicle. "Still…I can't get over how different you are from the others. You have bright pink hair and red eyes…all the other girls have more neutral assets…"

He looked over her outfit and decided to pin up her hair with a bright sunflower clip. "…what am I doing, talking to you? You're not alive."

Kakinouchi's fingers danced along her hairline delicately, brushing her bangs out of her face as to keep anything from obstructing her visage. He backed away and stared at his ensemble analytically, fingers stroking his jaw in thought. "No…no matter what it looks like…you're not…this is so stupid." He made a 'hmph!' sound with his lips and crossed his arms over his chest firmly.

**Riiiiiiing.**

**Riiiiiiing.**

Damn, that thing was loud.

**Riiiiiiing.**

**Riiiiiiing.**

Koutarou spied a wooden shipping crate underneath a pile of discarded fabric and brushed inches of dust off the surface, sitting down upon the object with another deep sigh. Elbows upon his knees, the blonde teen rocked forward and stared at the floor in boredom.

**Riiiiiiing.**

"I wish that damn clock tower would shut up…we all have watches, why the hell does it have to ring twelve times? It should ring once, then twice, like it was a literal interpretation of the number twelve."

**Riiiiiiing.**

"Well, then people would think it was three o-clock," a girl's voice said from behind him, a thin hand caressing his shoulder intimately. "It would be very confusing, at least that's my opinion…"

It took Koutarou a few seconds for the words to sink in before he turned around and shoved the pink haired girl against the wall in shock, hardly expecting her to scream in pain as her head collided with the thick stone. A head of pink hair slumped against the wall and, as it began to stand up again, Koutarou let out another yelp and scrambled to his feet, circling around her like a panther trying to avoid eye contact. "What…where did you come from…what the hell is…" he stammered, noticing that her appearance was a direct copy of the doll he'd just been dressing. Not only that, but her clothes were also the same…and so was her appearance.

"Wait…you can't be…" he said, raising a shivering finger at the girl. She raised her head and smiled happily, pulling at the sides of her dress to perform a cute curtsey.

"Hello, my name is Daidouji Mayura, but you can just call me Mayura, if you want. I was that mannequin you were just dressing up," she said, twirling. "This dress is an adorable shade of yellow. What would you call it? Marigold? Honey? It's so beautiful," she said again. Koutarou wasn't paying attention to her rambling. He just watched her ramble in total disbelief.

"_What the hell's going on? She was a doll just a few seconds ago…but now she's moving. I don't think I hit my head…but this can't be a dream! It's…It's…" _

Kakinouchi suddenly felt a rush of cold pass over him. He held his hand over his brown eyes and shakily began to slip into unconsciousness.

Hey," Mayura called, seeing him faint against the wall. She rushed to him and kneeled before his slumped over body. Eyes wide, she gushed loudly, "O-oh my gosh! You just fainted! How cool and mysterious—I wonder what makes people faint? What a peculiar mystery!"

"_It's too good to be a true._ "

**-END- **

LOVE THIS MOVIE. ;u;  
>Guys, watch it. It's so awesome. Next chapter coming soon! Guess who I want to be Hollywood?<p>

Hint: He wears a cape.

That should narrow it down.


End file.
